A vertical cavity surface emitting laser (VCSEL) is a laser capable of emitting a light in a direction perpendicular to an active region. The VCSEL comprises a structure having a pair of mirror stacks, and an active region formed between the pair of mirror stacks. A first electrode and a second electrode are respectively formed above and below the pair of mirror stacks. An electrical current is injected into the active region through the first electrode and the second electrode to generate the light in the active region, and the light is emitted from an opening which is formed on an upper surface of the VCSEL structure.